Truth
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Just a short Truth or Dare one-shot for Naruhina fans. T for language.


I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. This story is sort of in Hinata's POV more than anyone else's.

* * *

Truth

Naruto leaned back against the wall and sighed. When he had agreed to play a game with Ino and Sakura, he hadn't expected it to be Truth or Dare. He also hadn't been expecting the game to consist of only four people, including himself. The fourth was the biggest surprise.

"S-so, w-who's g-going to s-start?" Hinata questioned stammering badly both from being forced to sit less than a foot from Naruto and from the plan Sakura and Ino had concocted.

"I will," Ino volunteered. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sakura said.

"Is it true that you and Sasame had a thing when you were young?" Ino questioned.

"Um...y-yes," Sakura admitted turning scarlet. "But only for a week!"

Ino cackled and Naruto grinned but stopped when Sakura's fist collided with his head. Hinata just blushed and sat perfectly still. She knew that the plan would progress fairly fast but they would have to work around Naruto's turn.

"Alright Sakura," Ino finally said making her stop hitting him. "Your turn."

"Fine," Sakura sighed. "Naruto truth or dare?"

"Dare," Naruto moaned miserably making Sakura grin wickedly.

"Perfect," Sakura grinned.

"Sakura," Ino warned. "Try not to fuck up too bad okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"If she fucks up and gets you in trouble or hurt the game is ruined," Ino explained thinking quickly.

"Oh," Naruto shrugged.

"Alright Naruto," Sakura grinned but then it faltered and she sighed. "I dare you to...damn. I can't think of anything that won't get him in trouble."

"Let me help," Ino offered. "Naruto, I dare you to tell us all who the most attractive girl you know is."

"That might backfire if he says Hinata," Sakura whispered.

"Well, normally I'd say Sakura since everyone and their brother knows how I feel about her...but-"

"BUT WHAT!?" Sakura suddenly screamed.

"Sit down and shut up Sakura!" Ino commanded dragging her down to her seat where Sakura sighed.

"Thank you," Naruto sighed, holding his hand over his heart that had yet to stop beating a hundred times a minute. "As I was saying, normally I'd say her, but recently I've noticed that there are a few people that could put Sakura to shame. However, in the interest of both my continued existence and their safety, I'm not naming anyone."

"Fair enough," Ino snorted. "Your turn then."

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "Hinata, truth or dare?"

"U-um, t-truth," Hinata stammered blushing.

"Alright," Naruto said thinking for a moment. "Since Ino decided to skip all the easy crap, who do you like?"

All three girls stared at him not able to believe how perfectly that might work out, if Hinata could make herself say it. Of course, it might also screw any chance of them having a relationship up. Finally Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself, her face already bright red.

"Y-y-y-y-you, Naruto," Hinata finally managed to choke out, voice barely audible yet unmistakable in the dead silence filling the room.

"M...me?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "W...why? I'm just the village fuck up."

"In my eyes, even if you're a failure, you're a proud failure," Hinata stated smiling, the pink slightly fading from her cheeks. "When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect...Because you fail...But you have the strength to get back up...Because I believe that's what true strength is...I used to always cry and give up...I made many wrong turns...But you...you helped me find the right path. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time...I just wanted to be with you...You changed me. Your smile is what saved me! Because...I love you..."

Naruto simply stared at her as Ino and Sakura watched their plan unravel in front of them. They didn't dare move in case the situation was better than they thought and even the slightest movement from them would end it early. As Naruto simply sat there in silence, mouth open slightly like he wanted to speak but the gears in his head disconnected and free spinning, trying to make sense of what Hinata had said, Hinata's face fell and she looked down at the floor. She should have lied. She should have said Kiba, or Shino, or just about any other name. Naruto clearly didn't feel the same, how could he?

Finally the gears snapped back together in Naruto's head and he reacted to the knowledge of her feelings. He placed a hand on the side of her face, making her look up at him in time for his lips to meet hers. Her eyes widened and she simply sat there, stunned for a moment before closing them and kissing him back, her arms snaking around his neck. Naruto's other hand wrapped around her back and suddenly she found herself moving to sit on his lap without breaking the kiss. Ino and Sakura grinned and both silently left the room, giving Naruto and Hinata some well deserved and, in Hinata's case at least, long overdue privacy.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
